Hinatas avenger
by Lord Espinoza
Summary: Hinata and her partner Suimaru live through strife and hardships, Fall in love, And when Hinata is removed from the clan, They fight to get her back, and in charge!
1. Removing the seal

"Pitiful. Your sister will be able to do it better than that soon! You can't even beat Neji. A Year older than you he may be, but he is also a Branch family member. And thus, supposed to be weaker than you, a Main Family Hyuuga. Get out of my sight before i make you into a branch family member." Said Hiashi. "Hinata nodded and walked slowly out. Tears falling down her face. She walked, silently weeping to her room. She collapsed onto her bed. crying to herself. 'i am trying. why can noone see that?' asked Hinata. Clutching her big panda toy. "Lady Hinata, May i come in?" Asked A boys voice " Come in Suimaru' She called, wiping her tears from her face. " Don't listen to him." Said Suimaru, Walking into the foom. he was just a inch taller than Hinata, Long purple hair and milky white eyes Shows that he was a Hyuuga. His face shwed his concern For Hinatas well being. "He dosen't notice, Neji refuses to accept it, but the entire clan can see that you are improving at a truly impressive rate. "R-really?" Asked Hinata. Getting up she hugged him. "Hinata, unhand him. Suimaru, Get back to the Branch Family house." Said Hiashi, Standing in the door way. "Yas sir" Said Suimaru. He quickly walked out and left Hinata with her father.

"due to how close you seem to be with the branch Family and your performance, There will be a heir switch ceremony." Said Hiashi. "What? but father..." Started Hinata. "No. You amy no longer call me father." Snapped Hiashi. "Grab your belongings. you shall have Neji's old room." Said Hiashi. he turned. "You will come to my office at six. don't be late" Said Hiashi. Hinata wept again. silently. looking at the clock she saw it was five exact. She started packing when a knock sounded. "Come in Suimaru." She called. The boy walked in and hugged her gently but firmly. "It will be okay." he whispered, and started to help her move her belongings. Her new room was small. it had one dirty window and a bed. she sat on it and thought. 'thank goodness it is soft.'. "I will help you clean. but first lets go train." He said. "train? i don't have time" Said Hinata. "Okay. after your meeting then. and at six o clock. Hinata went to the clan leaders office.

Hinata was about to enter, but remembered what branch family members were supposed to do. she knelt on the floor beside the entrance and announced her presence. "Come in" Hiashi said. Hinata entered and was directed to sit in a plain chair in the middle of the room. "Let the branding ritual begin" said a voice. she looked around and saw that all but one of the elders who supported her were there. and she knew that the kind old lady, who had to place the seal on her, did not want to. "I am sorry" said the woman, starting to paint the seal on Hinatas head. "It is fine Ama-san. lets do this quickly, please" she said, closing her eyes, preparing herself for the unspeakable pain that was about to sear through her veins and her body.

Hinata was carried from the room on a stretcher. the green caged bird seal placed on her head.


	2. Meeting the Team! The clans conflict1!

Hinata woke up a few hours later. her head ached but it was almoast over. She knew the pain would last a couple hours, and then ebb away. "How are you feeling Hinata?" asked suimaru, sitting beside her. she looked up and saw how shabby the medical room was for the branch family.

"I am fine" she said. she slowly stood up. The two walked out and saw neji walking proudly beside Hiashi. No cajed bird seal on his forhead.

"That neji is already throwing his weight around. And hiashi just smiles and cheers him on. " said Suimaru. "Oh well. we will have to come back to it. your team is waiting." said Suimaru.

" M-my team?" said Hinata.

"Yes, they came to check on you. they also filed a petition and now they are a specialty team. they added me to it as well. i am meeting them when we get there. Your Sensei seems nice" said suimaru, taking out a kunai and tossing it towards a tree. A boy fell from the tree followed by a puppy.

"K-kiba?" said Hinata.

"Hey pal, what was that for?" Said kiba.

"Just testing out your dodge abilities. you are exelent at it. " said Suimaru. 'Kiba grinned and led the two over to where shino and kurenai were waiting.

"Hinata, Suimaru most likely told you already, but we are now a specialized team. and we need to work on a 2 on 2 fight to see how well suimaru will work with our team. Seeing as fighting two Hyuuga at the same time would be a match for disaster, Kiba and Hinata vs Suimaru and Shino. I will be throwing genjutsu in with the matches. you have 2 hours." Said Kurenai. "GO" she yelled and the two teams split up. Hinata and Kiba landed twenty feet away, behind the boulder to the left of their sensei.

"are you okay Hinata?" Asked Kiba. Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan. "Hinata, talk to me" said Kiba.

" Left" she said. thet two shinobi dodged and while spinning in mid air they drew kunai knives. and blocked two that here thrown at them. Hinata engaged Shino while Suimaru attacked Kiba.

"Lets see how the new guy shapes up." said Kiba. Suimaru dove in and attempted to hit a tenketsu point on Kibas arm. kiba jumped back but was hit in the spine. A second Suimaru was waiting in the tree. "Shaddow clones?" said Kiba.

"Look at my name and guessb again" said Suimaru as he started to form handsighns.

"Water!, but wait, Hyuuga don't use elemental jutsu" said Kiba.

"So? who said we can't?" shot back Suimaru as he finished his handsigns. "Suiton: Water dragon Jutsu!" yelled Suimaru. a dragon formed from the pond next to the froup and rocketed towards kiba and shino, who were pushed into a corner.

"Bug pillar jutsu" said Shino. he thrust his arm outward and a large ammount og beetles came out and formed a pillar that impaled the water dragon. The dragon exploded in a burst of watter and soaked everyone. "AW MAN" said Kiba. "Why did you do that shino? yelled suimaru. "Because it would have hit me dumbass" said shino. "Fine. Free for all." said Suimaru. he jumped in the air and threw two kunai at each member of the team. four of the siz had Explosive tags attached to them. the four were aimed at the two other boys. the explosions made small craters. Shino was launched into the air and formed a spear of bugs, the spear rocketed towards the boy Hyuuga. Kiba tried to dodge but him and Akamaru were launched into trees. both were winded from the impact. Suimaru spun in a ball and attempted to stop the spear. but when the spear hit him it shot the boy down towards the floor. the boy, still spining hit the ground and the sphere exploded. bits of tree and rock flew everywhere. the boy crawled out reletavily unharmed. he was bleeding from his left arm and his right thumb was bent in a way it should not have been.

the two boys glared at eachother. Suimaru snapped his thumb back into position with a sickening crunch. Hinata watched with her byakugan as the bone fractured, but was now useable. the two boys started forming handsigns and put their hands out facing away from their body. "Hyuuga style! 8 trigrams air palm!" yelled suimarun

"Insect pillar jutsu!" yelled shino. the bugs were torn to shreds by the hyuugas attack and shino was lauched backwards, but he launched himself off a rock. "Insect drill!" yelled shino. the Hyuuga boy attempted to stop the attack but the spear tore through the defensive sphere, but at the cost of most of its momentum. There was a gush of blood as the drill tore into the boys stomach.

"ENOUGH SHINO" shouted Kurenai, pulling the boy off of the charged forward and started to inspect Suimaru's wounds. "It is bad " said Hinata. she grabbed some gause and started to try and wrap the wound, but the blood soaked the gause and soon Hinata was out. Hinata started the Healing ninjutsu as Kurenai pulled out a yellow flare. she shot it into the air and within seconds there was a group of jounin, including Hiashi and Shino's father.

"What happened?" asked the hokage, landing next to the bleeding shinobi.

"a training exersize gone wrong. " said Kurenai. bending down next to the blond woman. Hinata's Chakra was growing weaker, she was not used to using the medical ninjutsu to this extent.

"let me do it Hinata. you did a great job" said Tsunade, moving the girl away from her bleeding team mate. two shouting voices rose above the chatter behind them. Shino and his father were arguing.

"That punk destroyed my swarm!" said Shino.

"So you stop and calm down, not use a Insect drill and try to kill him!" shouted Shino's father.

"We can always replace what was lost. " said his father. Shino snorted.

"Fucking hyuugas" he muttered.

"What was that boy?" asked Hiashi, getting in Shino's face.

"FUCKING POUMPOUS HYUUGAS" Shouted Shino. Before Hiashi could strike at shino a large swarm of bugs, in the shape of two massive hands knocked the two apart.

"That is enough" said Tsunade.

"That brat needs to learn his lesson." said Hiashi, wiping his hands off.

"And you Hyuuga need to get off your fucking high horse" said Shino."You aburame need to become normal people or scurry under the rocks with your pests" said Hiashi.

"AS HOKAGE I AM ORDERING YOU GUYS TO STOP BICKERING LIKE SCHOOL GIRLS!" shouted Hiashi.

"Yes ma'am" said Shino and his father.

"But" started Hiashi. he was silenced by a fist to the stomach that caused him to cough up a small amount of blood. "Be lucky i don't throw you into the trees." said Tsunade, standing over the man.


End file.
